


Champagne and Thirium

by Kameiko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Champagne and Thirium, Chocolate Kitty Shaped Treats, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hank Anderson is the Voice in Gavin's Head, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: What are you waiting for? An invitation? Nothing is stopping you, Gavin. Knock on his door. He'll answer. When he does, you better have a damn good explanation for giving him this absurd human chocolate as a tone of endearment! I can't wait to see his 100% purely horrified, blunt android expression that he displays on his face! You should know better than this! Where's the alcohol? Our brain needs some right about now.





	Champagne and Thirium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> My first D:BH fic! Ah! I am so excited! I know Gavin and Connor are excited! Right? RIGHT? All I can hear are crickets! Where are you boys! Ah, oh well. They're probably making out somewhere. I hope everyone enjoys this story! Including the person I am gifting this too! You deserve it, dear!

Gavin is pacing in front of _the_ door. Not just any door. No, this door belongs to his newly assigned partner: Connor, who has no last name, because he’s an android. Technically, androids don’t have last names or is their unit number their last name? Gavin doesn’t know! He shakes his head, banging his knuckles against his cranium, hoping to knock himself out to save the embarrassment. He’s stupidly nervous and the thorns on these roses are piercing into his skin on his hand. Ouch! Why didn’t he trim them? If they can pierce his skin, then what about Connor’s? Unless his super high-end plastic is more durable than fleshy organs. No time to think about it. Just hold onto the chocolates in your good hand, without crushing the box this time, and ring the damn doorbell!

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding-_

_One time, Gavin! Or you’ll really give away why you’re here!_

The annoying conscious of a voice in Gavin’s head is really starting to get on his nerves! He knows that this whole gig gives away why he’s here! If the flowers and chocolate aren’t enough than maybe the sweat dripping down his face? He can’t make his eyebrows seem anymore menacing than they are now! And now is the figure of upturned nerves instead of the slick downtown vibe of coolness.

_Stop talking to yourself about your eyebrows, Gavin! They don’t make you look any cooler, and you’re just acting like a premature schoolgirl that counts a kiss on the cheek as their first kiss! Stop it. You’re embarrassing the voice that lives in your head._

Shut up already! Gavin tries to tell himself positive things to get his brain to shut off. The nerves of steel are not with him! Or are they? Gavin takes a deep breath, in and out. He starts to think about all those times he had to deal with Hank and Connor when they were teammates. Jealousy and anger continually took over him for the first three years till Hank had to retire due to a bad knee injury that involved surgery. Ecstatic is not the right word to use here when Gavin found out. Not for the fact that Hank had to be put on permanent retirement, but now Gavin has a shot to redeem himself with the android he’s been crushing on for a few years now.  

_You know that Connor can tell you’re out by the front door with his programming connected to his apartment cameras, right?_

Gavin knows that! Or he thinks he did. He stops pacing when Connor opens the door and steps outside, giving him a skeptical look. Probably wondering why Gavin is looking like a sweating doofus holding flowers that are causing his hands to bleed and squeezing a crushed-up box of chocolates. Instead of explaining, Gavin shoves everything to Connor’s chest while looking away. Embarrassed high school girl look it is!

_Now look what you’ve done! He’s going to start asking questions about such gifts, and he’s not really going to know how to act as androids are not programmed with such understanding._

“Detective Reed? Are you ok?” Connor looks down at the stuff in his hands. “Chocolates and flowers. A strange welcome to the team gift.”

_See? I told you he wouldn’t understand. He’s too observant._

Connor backs up to his doorstep and ushers Gavin inside. Gavin’s face drops some. He didn’t even acknowledge the gifts of affection in that manner! He probably thinks Valentine’s Day is just an abnormal holiday for couples to express their undying love for one another when they can do that any day of the week. They don’t need some marketing holiday to express love. Any day of the given year is acceptable. Either way, Gavin steps inside and sits on the extremely comfortable couch with a pout. Connor closes the door and locks it behind him.

_I told you, Gavin. You just don’t listen. Now you look like some sad-lost puppy chasing after a toy._

“Gavin.”

_On second thought, maybe he does know what he’s doing if he’s calling you by your first name. Good job, Gavin. You’re not completely clueless to make your crush oblivious. You’re a bit too forward though. Work on it._

Connor uses Gavin’s first name. Not “Detective Reed” or “Reed”. Just “Gavin” and he’s taking out two wine glasses from his pantry. Why is he taking out two wine glasses? Gavin turns back around to face the TV. Trying to ignore the pouring of drinks, bubbling of the champagne, and concentrate of the lady in front of him that’s going on about the equal rights movement for Androids. They’re starting to expand. See? A good thing! A good thing Gavin needs to pay attention too!

“Gavin?”

Gavin side eyes away from Connor. He doesn’t want to see that blank expression on his face. Though he is curious if Connor can even drink the alcohol. He doesn’t have the components to do so. Does he? Curiosity bites him. He turns to see that only one glass is full of champagne and the other is full of _Thirium_. So the sneaky jerk can pick up on things and use a bit of common sense, buy why does he keep this around? Surely not for Hank. However, Gavin didn’t want to rush Connor to the android hospital downtown to get his artificial stomach pumped. That’s a nightmare in the Android ER he doesn’t want to deal with. He might like Connor, but he’s still trying to get used to living around all the androids these past few years. He’s perceived them a whole lot better and treating them all nicer. He still has a way to go with his anger management but baby steps. After all, Rome didn’t fall over night.

_Think about History later. Right now, take the glass! Or I’ll call Hank over to take the glass for you!_

Gavin takes his glass faster than his brain can process another sentence. The two tip their glasses against one another and drink up. He feels a little better after the drink. Sitting back, Gavin leans his head back and closes his eyes. Trying to get himself to relax and realize that he has all the time in the world to tell Connor how he feels with his words, or so he thought; because Connor’s hand is getting touchy feely with his. Gavin opens one eye and peeks over to see Connor is fully holding his hand.

“Gavin, how long have you had romantic feelings for me? Judging by the high blood pressure and rapid breathing you’re giving off, I assume you’ve planned this for a while, and waited for this specific date to tell me.” Connor rubs his smooth finger over Gavin’s slender one. It feels nice. Not too rough, not too soft, but a lovely tender sensation. Something Gavin misses from his previous relationships with men and women.

_Are you just going to sit there and stare into his beautiful eyes? Say something!_

Gavin shakes his head and lets out a hoarse laugh. “Ok, yes, I like you. I have for a while, and the conscious in my head that sounds like Hank is trying to get me to talk and stop clamming up.”

“The voice in your head sounds like Hank? Doesn’t that give you a headache? I know he used to lecture you all the time when you first joined the force. He told me facts about you, and what humans condone as funny, stories.” Connor sits too close for comfort against Gavin. Not that anyone really minds here.  

_You damn right I do! This boy needs a spank in the rear to get his emotions flowing that don’t involve glaring knives coming from his pupils._

Gavin rubs his head. “Sometimes he does. I don’t know. I’ve worked with him so long he’s just embedded himself in my brain.”

Connor sets the two empty glasses down and looks at Gavin. He’s studying the man’s facial features and touches the red blush that appears on the other’s cheeks. Gavin doesn’t stop him from doing so. If he wants to explore, he’ll let him. He closes his eyes and lets the fingers run across his brow, down his scar on hi nose, and a thumb over his lips. Opening his mouth some he expects the thumb to go in, but it doesn’t. It disappears to open up the box of chocolates. Gavin lets out a disappointed groan. It’s a tiny one, and he’s sure Connor heard it.

_Man up, kid. He’s still learning the ropes._

It’s not that. Connor studies the chocolate and starts declaring which ones are the ones Gavin would actually eat. They’re even specialized chocolates that are in the shape of brown smiling cat hearts. Connor’s lip curved a little at the way their little whiskers and eyes are all out of tune with what they’re supposed to be. They don’t look like real cats at all, and really are made for kids to give to other kids at school. Still, Connor appreciates the effort that Gavin went through to give him all this. Even the flowers are perfect to him. They’re yellow, and they represent a strong friendship he wishes to start, and…there’s even a single red one that represents love or at least an interest. Connor turns back to Gavin to see he still has his eyes closed and mouth ajar. Connor rewards the mouth with a chocolate.

_I am glad you went against my advice on the kitty treats seeing as he can’t eat them. You really just wanted them for yourself, didn’t you?_

Gavin’s glad too. He chews on the chocolate. Savoring the taste of the hollowed-out cat. Now he wishes he picked up the ones with a filling in them. Although, he does have one way to put a fill in them. Gavin leans over in Connor’s direction and gives him a kiss. Both tasting the chocolate, while Gavin is being careful. Making sure the chocolate doesn’t go down Connor’s throat, or they will be taking that trip to the hospital sooner than they both think.

_Don’t hog all the kiss, Romeo._

Gavin ignores his thoughts. He wraps his hand around Connor’s neck to bring him in deeper. Hoping the man returns some sort of gesture. He prays to whatever God that might be out there that Connor stops sitting there and wrap his arms around his waist and kiss back! Do something! Gavin will eventually need to breathe here!

_You’re coming on too strong. Swallow the chocolate and spit then go back in for a kiss. That is, if he lets you. If it were me? I would’ve kicked your sorry butt out in the cold ten minutes ago for coming into my apartment with bleeding hands and food I can’t eat due to health reasons!_

Connor feels Gavin’s heartbeat against his hand. It’s beating harder and his shirt is starting to soak a bit of sweat. Aw, the man does care. Connor figured this out a few years ago via facial expressions. That’s not the problem. The problem is Connor’s not that good of a kisser. At least in his mind. He’s studied books about kissing, and has pre-programmed romantical theatrics when it comes to this kind of thing, but playing out the real thing? Seems a bit crude, but what does he have to lose? Gavin is interesting, and if he wants to build a relationship out of this and grow from it? Go for it.

_Pull-wait! He’s going in! He’s wrapping his hand around your waist and returning the kiss! We have a touchdown folks! A homerun! The final count! The score! Say a prayer! Gavin Reed managed to get someone to see past his crabby attitude to kiss him! Hallelujah! It’s a miracle! God is real!_

Gavin is surprised! He smiles into the kiss and pulls back so he can breathe. He’s panting hard. Looking right into the android’s eyes, and he just wants to smother him with even more kisses! He goes back in and wraps his arms around Connor’s neck and kisses him again. Pushing him down against the sofa. Connor returns the affection with his hands moving under Gavin’s jacket.

All is lost for them there. Both kissing and sharing chocolate, which is Gavin just eating it all. All this time the voice in Gavin’s head cheering him on and glad to have been wrong about this whole situation. Next time, Gavin is just going to put a sock on top of his head, and hope that muffles the voice of Hank. Yes, no interruptions from the backseat driver. Just him, his new-found boyfriend, and kitty treats. Nothing else.

_That’s what he thinks._


End file.
